priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Shopping Spree
This game is the direct opposite of Credit Card, but with four prizes instead of five. Gameplay *The contestant is given a specified amount - usually between $3,000 and $5,000 - and is shown four prizes. One at a time, they must select the three items whose prices will total more than the given amount to win all four prizes. *Shopping Spree is the logical antithesis of Credit Card, as the object is to spend at least the given amount. Furthermore, the simplified objective of the game is to choose the three most expensive items out of four (whereas in Credit Card, the goal is to choose the three least expensive items out of five). Shopping Spree also bears similarity to Danger Price in which one prize out of four is to be avoided—in Shopping Spree, it's the least expensive item; in Danger Price, it's the item that matches the danger price. History *Originally, the minimum total required to win was displayed on an orange lighted seven-segment display, and the larger green seven-segment display showed how much money had been spent. On the game's third playing, on February 16, 1996 (#9855D, aired out of order on February 15), the orange display for the goal has been replaced with a black-on-orange placard, and the green display now shows how much money is left to spend. If the game is won, though, the green readout will display the combined total of the three most expensive prizes. The fact is it was hardly shown onscreen. *On April 8, 1996 (#9931D), the game's 10th playing, an error was made when selecting the cheapest item does not always result in a loss. *On November 25, 2008 (#4522K, aired out of order on November 18, 2008), the game had been taken out of the rotation, but returned on October 13, 2009 (#4862K). *On March 7, 2013 (#6254K), a contestant named Vivianna Ceballos Riviera won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the first slot. *The losing horns were not played on June 5, 2014 (#6774K, aired out of order on June 12). *On January 3, 2017 (#7752K), contestant Chelsea Woerle won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during Publishers Clearing House week. It was played in the first slot. Trivia *Three of the four prizes are each over $1,000, with the one remaining being under $1,000. *More than 90% of the time, there are indeed 3 prizes priced over $1,000. Sometimes, there were only 2 prizes that are over $1,000 and the other 2 being under than $1,000, making winning the game a little more difficult. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 17. *Shopping Spree was one of three "new" pricing games seen on the tenth/eleventh taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 30, 2007 (#4105K), December 6, 2007 (#4114K, aired out of order on December 3), January 11, 2008 (#4135K), and January 16, 2008 (#4143K). Gallery Shopping.png ShoppingSpreeVane.jpg|The short-lived orange vane display from 1996. Shopping Spree.png|The Shopping Spree set as it looks today. Premiere Playing (January 17, 1996, #9813D) shoppingspreepremiere1.jpg shoppingspreepremiere2.jpg ShoppingSpreeVane.jpg|This was the short-lived vane display. Our contestant must spend at least $3,500 to win. shoppingspreepremiere3.jpg shoppingspreepremiere4.jpg|$1,320 spent. shoppingspreepremiere5.jpg shoppingspreepremiere6.jpg|$2,318 spent. shoppingspreepremiere7.jpg shoppingspreepremiere8.jpg|$3,818 spent! She is the first winner of this game! shoppingspreepremiere9.jpg First Christmas Edition of Shopping Spree (December 24, 1996, #0182K) shoppingspreechristmas1996-1.jpg shoppingspreechristmas1996-2.jpg shoppingspreechristmas1996-3.jpg|She has $2,601 left to go. shoppingspreechristmas1996-4.jpg shoppingspreechristmas1996-5.jpg|She has $902 left to go. shoppingspreechristmas1996-6.jpg shoppingspreechristmas1996-7.jpg|The game was lost with $303 left on the board. shoppingspreechristmas1996-8.jpg|The $1,595 bumper pool table should've been picked instead of the $599 chair. shoppingspreechristmas1996-9.jpg Shopping Spree for an Ashley Buffet Hutch, Chantal Cookware, a 1957 Chevy Chair, and a Maytag Refrigerator/Freezer (March 4, 1997, #0282K) shoppingspree(3-4-1997)1.jpg shoppingspree(3-4-1997)2.jpg shoppingspree(3-4-1997)3.jpg shoppingspree(3-4-1997)4.jpg|She has $2,501 left to go. shoppingspree(3-4-1997)5.jpg shoppingspree(3-4-1997)6.jpg|She has $1,652 left to go. shoppingspree(3-4-1997)7.jpg shoppingspree(3-4-1997)8.jpg|She has spent a total of $3,843! shoppingspree(3-4-1997)9.jpg shoppingspree(3-4-1997)10.jpg Last Shopping Spree Loss with Bob Barker (April 6, 2007, #3945K) shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-1.jpg shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-2.jpg shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-3.jpg|She has $4,451 left to go. shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-4.jpg shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-5.jpg|She has $941 left to go. shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-6.jpg|She has lost the game by picking the $695 dinnerware. shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-7.jpg|She should've picked the $1,408 cotton candy maker instead. shoppingspreebarkerloss2007-8.jpg Shopping Spree for a Montgomery Ward Dinette, a Lobster Elite Tennis Ball Machine, 23 Endless Games board games, and a Pegasus Bathroom Vanity (April 30, 2008, #4313K) shoppingspree(4-30-2008)1.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)2.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)3.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)4.jpg|She has $2,062 left to go. shoppingspree(4-30-2008)5.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)6.jpg|She has $1,034 left to go. shoppingspree(4-30-2008)7.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)8.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)9.jpg shoppingspree(4-30-2008)10.jpg A WWII Veteran Plays Shopping Spree (November 11, 2013, #6491K) shoppingspreeww2veteran1.jpg shoppingspreeww2veteran2.jpg shoppingspreeww2veteran3.jpg|He has $4,101 left to go. shoppingspreeww2veteran4.jpg shoppingspreeww2veteran5.jpg|He has $1,301 left to go. shoppingspreeww2veteran6.jpg|He has lost the game by picking the $790 designer bags. shoppingspreeww2veteran7.jpg|He should've picked the $1,599 computer instead. shoppingspreeww2veteran8.jpg|But nonetheless, we thank him for his service. shoppingspreeww2veteran9.jpg Chelsea's $20,000 PCH Win (January 3, 2017, #7752K) shoppingspreepch1.jpg shoppingspreepch2.jpg shoppingspreepch3.jpg|She has $4,402 left to go. shoppingspreepch4.jpg shoppingspreepch5.jpg|She has $3,103 left to go. shoppingspreepch6.jpg|She is a winner!!! shoppingspreepch7.jpg|Here's the price of the appliances. shoppingspreepch8.jpg shoppingspreepch9.jpg|Here's the combined total of the prizes she chose. shoppingspreepch10.jpg shoppingspreepch11.jpg From September 19, 2017 (#8012K) Shoppingspree2017.jpg shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 1.jpg shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 2.jpg|She has $7,401 left to go. shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 3.jpg shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 4.jpg|She has $3,201 left to go. shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 5.jpg|Not enough. shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 6.jpg|That signifies a loss. shoppingspree (9-19-2017) 7.jpg|Here's the price of the sauna. She should've chosen that. A Setup Error in Shopping Spree (June 13, 2018, #8383K) shoppingspreesetuperror1.jpg shoppingspreesetuperror2.jpg shoppingspreesetuperror3.jpg|She has $3,295 left to go. shoppingspreesetuperror4.jpg shoppingspreesetuperror5.jpg|She has $875 left to go. shoppingspreesetuperror6.jpg shoppingspreesetuperror7.jpg|She wins with a total of $6,525 spent. shoppingspreesetuperror8.jpg Thanksgiving Shopping Spree (November 21, 2018, #8503K) thanksgivingshoppingspree1.jpg thanksgivingshoppingspree2.jpg thanksgivingshoppingspree3.jpg|He has $3,901 left to go. thanksgivingshoppingspree4.jpg thanksgivingshoppingspree5.jpg|He has $2,336 left to go. thanksgivingshoppingspree6.jpg thanksgivingshoppingspree7.jpg|He wins with a total of $7,764 spent. thanksgivingshoppingspree8.jpg thanksgivingshoppingspree9.jpg Shopping Spree With Lucas Neff, Ito Aghayere, Sabrina Jalees, and Jean-Luc Bilodeau from Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) shoppingspreecarolssecondact1.jpg shoppingspreecarolssecondact2.jpg shoppingspreecarolssecondact3.jpg|He has $4,492 left to go. shoppingspreecarolssecondact4.jpg shoppingspreecarolssecondact5.jpg|He has $993 left to go. shoppingspreecarolssecondact6.jpg|Not enough. shoppingspreecarolssecondact7.jpg shoppingspreecarolssecondact8.jpg|He should've picked 2 Jump Sport mini trampolines next to Ito Aghayere. shoppingspreecarolssecondact9.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Spending Habits Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games